In Your Arms Again
by Marz
Summary: KaiRei Kai's on a trip and Rei's feeling a little lonely. Guess who came home early? Slightly angsty beginning, fluffy ending.


**A/N:** Wow, I'm just crankin' these out, aren't I? It's kinda weird…but I'm not gonna complain. I hope no one else does, either. I actually thought of this driving home from class today. It's just a bit of fluff for all the Kai/Rei fans out there. I know it starts out kinda angsty, but it's really not. So, again, let me know what you think. If anyone has any ideas for one-shots I could do, send them my way and I'll see what I can do. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Not me. Not mine.

**Warnings:** This contains yaoi—boy/boy love. You have been warned. An adult situation is implied at the end. But, like I said, _implied_. Not spelled out.

**Pairings:** Kai/Rei

**Summary:** Kai's on a trip and Rei's feeling a little bit lonely.

**In Your Arms Again**

A depressed sigh leaves my lips before I have a chance to stop it. When I realize what happened, I look up to see if anyone's noticed. The only one who did was the waitress behind the counter, so I give her a quick smile to assure her I'm all right. She doesn't seem to buy it, but smiles back and continues doing whatever she had been doing before. After that, I know it's time for me to leave, so I pay for the hot chocolate and make my way out the door, shrugging my coat on as I go.

I shiver as the cold air of Russia assaults my body, trying to steal all the warmth I had just acquired. I fold my arms over my chest to hold it at bay. Thankfully, it wasn't snowing, but that didn't mean I disliked the weather any less.

It's been two weeks since you left. I wish you could have taken me with you, but I realize you couldn't. The meeting was for business owners only, and since you've taken over Biovolt, you fall right into that category. I, on the other hand, own nothing but what I carry with me in my travel bags. Well, that and whatever you've bought for me since I came to Russia with you.

Fourteen days is much too long without seeing you. You call me when you can, but it's not the same. I can hear it in your voice, too. You don't like it, either, and that makes me feel a bit better. Not that you're unhappy, but the fact that you'd rather be here with me than there without me.

I just want to be in your arms again. Being with you gives me a sense of peace I've never felt before. I haven't felt that peace since you had to leave. When you hold me I feel like nothing can get to me. All my problems melt away within your embrace and there's only the two of us. In your arms I'm safe, warm, protected, and loved. I want to feel that again.

It takes longer than I expect to walk back to your house. Mansion. Whatever it is you live in. All I know is that it's big and cold and lonely without you in it. That's why I've taken to spending most of my days outside or in town. Being in there is just a big reminder that you're not there.

I realize it's stupid of me to get this depressed when I know you're coming back. You're actually expected back in two days. Still, it's two more days without you. It's true that you're not much of a conversationalist, but that's not what I miss. It's your presence that's missing. When you're home, everybody knows. Well, _I_ know, at any rate. I can feel you. I can't feel you anymore and that makes me colder than any Russian breeze ever could.

I enter the gate before the…house and stop. I look up at the rather intimidating-looking building and decide that I don't really want to go inside yet. Realizing I haven't visited the garden out back yet, I turn and head in that direction. Most people find gardens depressing in the winter since the flowers are long-dead. I don't look at the browned remains of the flowers, but everything around them. Even if the flowers are gone, it doesn't mean other life is, too. The evergreens surrounding the garden are still there. The animals that make their homes in those evergreens are still there, as well. Often, I like to sit on the bench and just close my eyes, letting the sounds of nature soothe my spirit as they did back in China.

Taking up my favorite spot, I slide my eyes closed and take a deep breath. I hold it in for a few seconds, then let it out, trying to release all the tension I've acquired with you not being here. Due to my neko-jin blood, I'm able to hear the sounds of nature a lot of people don't usually hear. I feel myself calm instantly and a small smile slowly appears on my face.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here, but something finally brings me back to reality and I'm not sure what it is. The smile fades from my face as I try to pinpoint what brought me out of my meditative state. It was something subtle, I know that.

All at once I realize that I feel different. Warmer, somehow. Nature usually manages to make me calm, but this is different; this is something I haven't felt in weeks. Two, to be exact. The place inside me reserved especially for you is suddenly filled with warmth, where it's been cold ever since you left.

An excited smile forms on my lips and I rise from the bench. This wasn't supposed to happen for two more days! I would run back into the house, but I know this garden is filled with ice patches waiting to catch me unaware. Much slower than I would have liked, I make my way out of the garden, trying to avoid the little traps.

Just as I thought I was home-free, I feel my feet slide out from underneath me. A gasp escapes my lips as I realize I'm weightless and I clench my eyes shut. I try to brace myself for my impact with the ground, but nothing can really do that. I just hope that I won't end up seriously hurt after this.

However, the ground never came. After a moment, I found that I was suspended in mid-air, the ground still below me. I could imagine it snapping its fingers in disappointment. Someone had caught me, and it took but a moment to figure out who. I didn't have to think at all. The warmth inside me and the feeling of peace immediately tell me who it is.

I blinked my eyes open to see the grey sky above me. A moment later a tuft of grey-blue hair entered my vision and my suspicions were confirmed. Crimson eyes followed after that.

"I thought all cats landed on their feet."

I sigh and roll my eyes. I see you haven't changed a bit. "Part cat," I remind you. "I _can_ fall, you know."

"I see that."

And _I_ can see the amusement in your eyes, as well as a speck of concern, as if you didn't catch me in time to save me. I smile and reach up to bring your head down to my level, kissing you lightly. "Thank you. I was just thinking about how much I wanted to be in your arms again."

You chuckle a bit. "You don't have to hurt yourself for me to hold you."

"I didn't hurt myself. You saved me," I point out.

"So I did. I'm glad," you whisper.

"Me, too," I responded just as softly.

I feel you lift me so I'm standing on my own feet, then you draw me into a tight embrace, like you've missed me as much as I've missed you. That thought makes me glow and I embrace you back, matching your strength.

"I missed you," I breathe in your ear.

You say nothing, instead pressing a kiss to the side of my neck. I know that's your way of saying you missed me, as well. We just stand there and hold each other for a while, content to just be. No other words or actions are needed.

All the same, I don't complain when you pull back to give me a ravishing, passionate kiss, which I return with just as much fervor. I wrap my legs around your waist as you pick me up and carry me into the house like I weigh nothing more than a child. You bring me into your bedroom, which has become "our" bedroom since I've been staying with you. There, you deposit me on the bed, but don't relinquish your hold on me.

The only time you break contact with me is to remove all barriers between us. Then, when they're removed I'm in your arms again—my favorite place to be.

-

All right, there it is. I hope I was able to bring a little light to everyone's day. Thanks!


End file.
